


Choice Words [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dirty Talk, Dom Grog Strongjaw, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Polymachina, Sexual Fantasy, Sub Percy de Rolo, Vox Machina is still bad with doors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Choice Words" by sabinelagrande."Percy has a fantasy, and Grog has a thing or two to say about it."





	Choice Words [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Choice Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959219) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



Length: 24:31  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/choice%20words.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I'm in the mood to record something absolutely filthy. Maybe something with dirty talk? Too bad there's not much in the way of fic for that in CR.  
> Sabine: *literally the next day* I gotchu ;)
> 
> Okay, that's not exactly how it happened because it definitely wasn't posted for me specifically, BUT IT FELT LIKE IT.
> 
> Used to fill my "kinky" square for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
